Because best friends cuddle back
by Scared-Like-Me
Summary: Sam and Mercedes are having their first ever sleepover. Kiddy!Samcedes.


Kiddy!Samcedes is everything to me, so I had to write this.

Previously posted on Tumblr.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Simple as that.

* * *

><p>Sam was really excited for Mercedes to stay over- it was going to be their first ever sleepover, and he'd gotten everything ready; he'd tidied his room, made his bed, set out snacks, lined up movies for them to watch (with The Lion king at the very top, because they'd never watched it together before).<p>

It was going to be awesome. Sure he was six now, and it wasn't like he'd never had a sleepover before- he'd had Mike stay over a couple of times, after all- but this was different. Different because it was Mercedes- his bestest friend _ever_.

He gave his room one last glance before rushing down the stairs, nearly bumping into his mum on the way down. "Mum! Mum! When's Mercy coming over?" He demanded, staring up her.

She laughed brightly, and ruffled his hair, "She's not going to be here until after dinner." Elizabeth told him, before side stepping him and going upstairs.

Sam plopped down on the stair he was standing on, and huffed. It wasn't fair. Dinner was _ages_ away. He wanted Mercy to be here now! There was so much they had to do, and they weren't going to get it all done if she didn't get here soon.

Sam shovelled his way through his dinner, barely chewing before swallowing. "Is Mercedes coming over now?" He asked through a mouthful of potatoes, his fork clanking onto his now empty plate.

His dad let out a booming laugh, his fork halfway to his lips. "No son. Not just yet." Michael said. "Why don't you go watch cartoons for a little while, hmm?" Sam groaned, but did as he was told, flopping onto the sofa, and flicking through the channels before settling on _Tom and Jerry_, and diverting his attention to the window every few seconds.

It was about half way through the second episode that Sam heard gravel crunching outside. He jumped to his feet, nearly tripping on his way to the door. He yanked it open, grinning at Mercedes, who stood wrapped up in a scarf and hat, a deep purple bag clutched to her chest.

"Hey Sammy." She said, her lips curling into a grin.

He waved at her, before looking up to see Mrs Jones staring down at him, a smirk on her lips. "Hey, Mrs J. Thanks for bringing Mercy over." He muttered, sheepishly, knowing he probably should have done that _first_- it was good manners after all.

"No problem, Sam." Mrs J. Said, "Are we allowed in, or are you going to make us stand out in the cold?" She teased, and Sam blushed bright red.

"Sorry," he mumbled, stepping to the side to let them in.

He shut the door quickly, and grabbed Mercedes' hand, dragging her upstairs before either of them could be intercepted by their mums.

Mercedes left her stuff by the door, and looked around, her eyes wide. "This is amazing, Sammy!" She grinned at him. "What're we doing first?" She asked.

"I was hoping we could play action heroes for a little while?" Sam asked, knowing Mercedes didn't like it very much, but hoping that she'd play anyway.

Mercedes nodded, and quickly fished her dolls out of her bag. "I brought them just in case. Does this mean I get to play the princess again?"

Sam grinned at her, and hugged her quickly. "Thanks Mercy!" He said, running to get his action figures. "I love saving your princess." He told her. "What am I saving her from this time?" He asked.

Mercedes smirked and nodded towards his Lego castle. His eyes lit up and he nodded.

They ended up leaving Mercedes' princess in the top tower of the castle, and just using Sam's action figures to fight the dragon that stood in their way.

When they had slayed the dragon and saved the princess they decided that they deserved their snack- some cookies and orange juice.

"You were amazing!" Sam gushed through a mouthful of cookie. "You just took your sword and BAM!" He continued, gesticulating wildly for emphasis.

"Yeah, and then you went round the back, and fired your gun, and the dragon fell with a giant crash!" Mercedes added, giggling, falling back onto the carpeted floor, and just lying there for a bit.

She got up before Sam and wandered over to the pile of movies. She picked the videos up and flicked through them, her smile getting wider with each one. Sam wandered over, wiping crumbs from his mouth.

"What're we watching first?" She asked, excitedly, bouncing on her heels a little. Sam grinned and pulled her over to his beanbag, and laid out all the videos on it.

"You get first pick." He told her, looking up at her through his fringe, resisting the urge to chew on his nails nervously. Mercedes had told him she thought it was gross, so he wasn't going to do it anymore. Not to mention he always got in trouble with Mum when he did bite them.

Mercedes stared at the movies, scrunching up her nose as she debated. "Can we watch The _Little Mermaid_ first?" She asked, shyly.

It wasn't Sam's favourite, but he had said Mercedes' got first pick... "That's okay, as long as we get to watch _Toy Story_ second!" Mercedes nodded enthusiastically at him, and he grinned, grabbing _The Little Mermaid_ and popping it into the video player.

He clambered onto his beanbag beside Mercedes, causing it to sink further in the middle, pushing the two together, and making them accidentally bump heads. They both laughed a little, and readjusted so that they were lying comfortably, and able to see the TV.

Mercedes hummed quietly throughout the first half of the movie, and when it got to 'Kiss the girl' she started singing softly. Sam turned his head to stare at her. He'd never heard her sing before, and she had a really pretty voice.

It took a while for her to notice he wasn't watching the movie anymore, and she stopped singing immediately, a faint heat radiating from her cheeks. She cleared her throat, and nudged him. "Sing with me?" She asked, and Sam thought that she'd never said anything more stupid ever because he'd sound _so bad_ singing with her.

She didn't wait for a response from him and began singing loudly in a funny accent that sounded a lot like Sebastian's, and Sam decided that he could do that too, and soon they were both singing along in silly accents, making faces at each other, and by the time the song was finished they were both giggling raucously, collapsed on the beanbag.

Mercedes laughter stayed loud, and tears filled her eyes and fell continuously, even as she wiped at them. Sam faintly heard footsteps, and he slapped his hand over her mouth, _shh_ing her.

"Guys," Beth said, peeking her head around the door, "Can you keep it down? " Sam dropped his hand from Mercedes' mouth, and his eyes met hers, and they nodded.

"Sorry, Mrs Evans." Mercedes whispered.

Mum's face went all soft, and sorry, and she walked into the room and knelt beside them, "It's fine, dear, you tykes were just being a bit loud, alright? How about you get into your PJs for the next movie, huh?" Mum suggested and Mercedes brightened, nodding.

She hopped up, and grabbed her bag, and Mum followed her, leaving Sam sitting on the beanbag by himself. He stared after them, a little puzzled; that had all happened very quickly. He figured it was a girl thing, and left it at that.

When Mercedes came back in, she was wearing blue pyjamas, and had her Pocahontas blanket clutched in her hands. She climbed up beside Sam on the beanbag again, Mum coming in soon after.

Mum came over and tucked them both in with the blanket, and Sam pulled a face, trying to squirm away- someone had to put Toy Story in the VCR. "Don't worry, I'll put the movie in." Mum said, and Sam rolled his eyes and relaxed into his seat. What was it with his mum being able to read his mind?

When the opening credits played Mum left, and this time neither of them said a word, instead they watched the movie intensely. Or at least that's what Sam assumed Mercedes was doing, until he looked over to see her eyelids falling shut.

He nudged her, and said, "Mercy?" then louder, "Mercy!" She jerked upright, and stared about blearily.

"Huh?" She asked, blinking at him slowly.

"You were falling asleep." He told her.

"Wasn't." She muttered mutinously through a yawn.

"_Were_." He retorted. "It's okay, I'm kinda sleepy too." He admitted.

Mercedes smiled at him, and said, "Wanna go to bed now?" Sam nodded, and rolled off the beanbag, and crawled over to the TV. He switched it off, and they were left in complete darkness.

Mercedes let out a squeak, and there was a sound of padding feet, and then the light was on. Sam smiled sheepishly at her, and she glared back. "I don't like the dark." She told him, folding her arms over her chest.

"I know, sorry, Mercy." He said, trying to hide his smile. "I'll put the bed-side light on." He was already in the process of doing so as he spoke.

"Thanks, Sammy. Sorry I was rude to you." She said, turning the big light off, and climbing onto his bed.

Sam slid in beside her, and saw that she had Ted- his large, warm, fluffy panda bear, _Ted_- cuddled in her arms. "Mercy..." He said.

"What?" She asked, peering over Ted at him.

"That's...that's my Ted." He said, feeling kind of bad about taking it off her, but knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep without him.

"Oh...but...I forgot mine. Can't I sleep with Ted for tonight? Please?" She asked, her voice sounding choked up.

"Mercy, I need him to get to sleep." Sam explained, blushing to his roots, and looking away from her, embarrassed.

"I can't sleep without a teddy, either." Mercedes whispered, holding Ted closer, shifting away from Sam a little, like she was afraid he's snatch Ted away from her.

"I don't have any other teddies I could lend you." Sam said, apologetically, reaching his and out for Ted.

Mercedes sniffled, and blinked a lot, and Sam's heart jumped into his throat, because Mercedes looked like she was about to cry, and he couldn't have her crying, because she was his bestest friend, and he didn't want her to be sad, ever.

"Can't we share him?" She asked in a real small voice, so Sam almost couldn't hear her.

"Um..." Sam wasn't sure how that was going to work out, but as long as it stopped Mercedes from being sad... "Okay." He agreed.

Mercedes sniffed, and loosened her hold on Ted, allowing Sam to curl closer to him. They both snuggled under the covers, and had at least one hand resting on Ted's soft fur.

"Night, Mercy." Sam mumbled, but she was already asleep.

When Sam woke the next morning something warm was curled into his chest, and he looked down to see Mercedes' curly topped head there. He blinked at her confusedly for a minute and looked around for his Ted.

Ted was on the floor. Sam frowned at the panda, and he shifted, wanting to pick it up so he could cuddle him for a while longer- he was still tired.

His movement caused Mercedes to curl closer to him, and wrap an arm around him.

He smiled a tiny smile at his best friend, and decided to leave Ted where he was. He put an arm around Mercedes' shoulders and set his head back down on his pillow. He decided he liked cuddling Mercedes much better than Ted- she was warm, and wasn't likely to be on the floor when he woke up like Ted always was.

_Not to mention bestest friends cuddled back_, he thought, closing his eyes and snuggling closer to Mercedes.

* * *

><p>So, I'm just going to leave this here, and hope anyone who decided to read it liked it *nods*<p>

Love and hugs,

Coral.


End file.
